Someday Girl - a babydaddy spoof for Danny and Riley
by WithARoseComesAThorn
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic - i just fell so in love with their story I wanted to tell a version of it from my mind. Hope you enjoy and please please leave reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Friendzoned

"I hate men! Gah why are they all so stupid Danny?" _...she's drunk dialling me to talk about other men on a Friday night...that's just great. I mean it's great hearing her voice and knowing that she trusts me enough to comfort her, but seriously why is it always someone else she's calling me about...?_

"Danny, are you listening?" _...oh man zoned out..."_ Yeah Riles of course, men...stupid, got it"... _there's nothing more I'd like to do then to go round to her apartment and show her that all men aren't stupid, to hold her in my arms and softly kiss away those tears..._ "Danny...do you think you could come over..?" ... _how could I stay away... "_ Sure thing Riles, you want me to pick up some fat free frozen yogurt on the way?"

"Danny, you're the best.."... _my heart stops when she says things like that; she has no idea how much her compliments mean to me... "..._ friend a girl could ever have" _and just like that I'm reminded that I'm her friend. I'll never get to hold her the way I want to, or savour every inch of her full lips...man I need to get it together._

Hanging up the phone, Danny sits back in bed for a minute to think about things...well thing really. The same thing that has been torturing him for years; the same thing he's about to leap out of bed for, buy frozen yogurt for in the middle of the night and be a cushion for as she cries herself to sleep. Riley...

After a few minutes of self loathing, Danny kicks his covers off and throws on some sweats and a jumper. Remembering to pocket his phone; keys and wallet; he makes his way downstairs to get to the shop to buy her that nasty frozen yogurt stuff, and walk over to console a woman who's very drunk and very sad.

 **Knock knock...** "Riles...it's me"... **knock knock** "Riles..." The door suddenly swings open and he's face to face with those big brown eyes. Although they are red-rimmed with some mascara running down her now puffy cheeks, they're still the most beautiful eyes he has ever, or will ever, see.

She smiles drunkenly before the sobs start again, and he takes a step forward before wrapping his arms around her. "hfmfphh...hfmphhh..." she's not making a lot of sense as she sobs into his jumper, but he doesn't mind. He'd rather hold her than any other person...even if it is to cry over someone else.

"I got you that nasty frozen yogurt stuff; let's make a dent in it together ay?" Two little slight movements signify her consent and he shuffles forward slightly. Not realising just how drunk Riley is, he almost misses the sudden sway and swoon she makes in an attempt to turn herself around. "Woah woah there Riles, I think you'd better let me help you"

"I'm fine Danny, honestly I'm...woah" she reaches out to break the fall, but finds herself stopping short of the ground. Big warm arms hoist her slight frame up and carry her over to the sofa. At times like these she appreciates Danny and his strength. It doesn't really matter how much weight she lost, she still feels like she weighs 300lbs...or something. But those arms have always held her, and protected her, ever since she was a girl and fell off her bike. Super Danny, her hero, her best friend, _god why don't they make men like him anymore?!_

Holding her body close to his is uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. She was always made to fit to his body, her small curves and his bulky muscles – but its soo distracting to him. A little shakily he places her on to the couch, and takes a minute to suck in a quick breath of air that isn't surrounded by the smell of her body lotion. _I mean it's like chocolate and vanilla...she smells like desert. C'mon man, is she trying to kill me?!_

A little chuckle snaps him out of the direction his thoughts were heading..."Urm you still want that yogurt Riley?" Her eyes look up and catch him with their deep brown stare...they fog over a little as if she is confused and then suddenly clear as she smiles a goofy drunken grin... "No, I think I'd better not".

Making his way back over to the door he picks up the yogurt he dropped when he caught her and softly closes the door. He puts the yogurt away in the freezer and notices a bottle of vodka on the side which she has made a serious dent in. Picking up some glasses from the cupboard, he makes his way back over to the sofa and folds his large frame next to her. "What do you say we finish this off then?" Her grin gets even larger and she rests her head against his shoulder "Game on Wheeler"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Awkward Awakenings

She's soo warm...that's the first thing Riley notices. She's warm and she's never noticed how firm her sofa was, she always thought the cushions were plush and soft, but they feel so firm and rigid. As she picks up her head slightly to get her bearings, a sudden thump crashes and she quickly plonks her head back down, no quite ready to deal with the hangover that's about to makes its presence known.

"hmmm...hmmm Riley" a murmur, but it hits the side of her head like a sledge hammer. _Oowww...shhhhhh_ she thinks, before realising that the sound came from right underneath her. Tentatively peeling open an eye, she looks down only to see what can only be referred to a as a wall of chest. Gloriously tanned with a slight speckling of hair... _jesus! That's a whole lot of man!_

Shuffling slightly so she can get a better look, she sees a sleeping face that she'd know anywhere. In the middle of a crowd; on the subway; in the scrum at a hockey match – it's her Danny. _Not my Danny_ she quickly chastises herself. Taking a moment to register her surroundings, she sees an empty bottle of vodka that they'd knocked back last night...this morning actually. _My God, I'm going to feel so sick today._

She feels him move slightly, and instantly regrets moving. She doesn't want to wake him up, not if he's going to suffer the same way she is right now. In a 'hmphhh' she buries her head back on to his chest and hopes that her hero can make the ensuing headache go away.

 _Eyes...big brown eyes...that's what got me hooked all those years ago. It's always been the same... it's her eyes, those beautiful doe like eyes, so trusting, and smiley and full of every emotion you'd think of. It's hard to believe sitting here all these years later and I'm still hooked. Heck at times I zone out and forget about the conversation that's happening and I just stare into those eyes._

 _I remember like it was yesterday when I saw her down by the lake in that blue dress, never mind the girl that I came with, there was only one girl I wanted to be with. But she'll never notice me..._ I _wish I would've walked right up to her there and then and scooped her up in my arms and kissed her deeply, let her know with every movement of my lips, my tongue that she was meant for me..._ "hmmm...hmmm Riley"

Suddenly he feels movement, small hands resting on his chest and he's awake...lord is he awake. He feels her turn slightly and it's like a hotline through his body, all the way down. _Please don't move, please don't move_ he begs and he tries to tilt himself into a position where she won't realise that he's 'awake'.

"hmphhh..." & suddenly she flops back down onto his chest, and he's hoping this means she's asleep. He's twisted his hips at an almost impossible angle, but he'll hold it for as long as he needs too. He doesn't want her knowing that even the slightest movement has set his whole body aflame. Just imagining her reaction he squints his eyes even tighter and waits for her breathing to even out.

After a few minutes, her breathing is regular and slow. He shifts himself out from under her and lays her on the sofa against a pillow which she quickly snuggles into. _How can I be jealous of a pillow..that's sad bro!_ Stretching himself out a little, he realises just how good he slept, that was until she moved and he realised she was on top of him. Making his way across her small apartment, he decides he needs to have a shower to take the edge off what he was feeling, especially before Riles wakes up and sees just how much he is feeling.

Hearing her shower turn on and the **clack gurgle and fizz** of the pipes means that she surely has to get up now. There's no way she can sleep through all that racket. Sighing to herself she sits up suddenly ready to get up and take on the day, but realises this is a mistake. _Oh boy...that's not good._ Without a thought, she quickly scoots across her apartment into her bathroom to be sick.

She thanked God that she made it to the bathroom in time, and was sorely disappointed that she wasn't even sick, so she had expended all that energy for no reason. _It was probably just the sudden movement_ she thinks as she hugs the side of the toilet bowl.

Turning herself slightly she rests her head against the tiles hoping that some of the steam will help to even out her pounding head. _Steam...why is there steam?_ Looking up she remembers that she heard her shower start up when she was on the sofa, and remembers that Danny came over last night to look after her. She can see him through the shower curtain... _holy cow she can see him through the shower curtain...crap crap!_

Riley sits up fully and pushes her hair off her face in a frustrated movement. _What do I do?! I'm seeing Danny practically naked... don't want him to think I'm spying on him..crap crrraaap!_ Without realising it she speaks out loud "Crap"

"Riley?!" the shower curtain draws back slightly and she can see his wet torso peek out from behind the curtain. Their eyes lock, his face reddens although he's not embarrassed about his body, hell he works hard for it, but it's Riley and she's looking at him practically naked in the shower and he's not exactly 'standing down'.

"Danny?!" she has to get out of there now! "oww" she screeches as she smacks her head against the tiles in an attempt to get up quickly and scarper. Holding on to her head is all she can do as she waits for the stars in her eyes to subside.

"Riley are you hurt?!" leaping out of the shower he rushes over to her to check where she's hurting, if she's okay _please be okay._ "Danny I'm just...I'm sorry" she chuckles still holding on to the back of her head nursing the sore spot she hit. "Let me see Riles" he says as he tries to ease her arm away so he can check on her head "No it's okay Danny, I'm okay".

"I'm not asking Riles", his hands still on her arms trying to coax them away so he can get a good look at it. "Fine..fine" she slowly moves her hands away so he can check her out. Once he's satisfied there is no real damage he moves his hands slowly away, not noticing that her eyes are no longer closed. In fact they are wide open, and she's staring at him...and those eyes are so wide and inviting _Oh damn...she's staring right at me. Crap..Crap say something..._

 _Crap Riley say something...your best friend is right in front of you butt naked, and he certainly seems happy to see you. My gosh, look at his body..._

 **Knock knock** "Riley you home?! It's Ben, open up"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Interruptions

Blue and brown stare into each other as if trying to see what the other is thinking. A deep chocolate brown that he could swim in if he had the chance, _say something Riley..please anything._ She blinks slowly and licks her lips as if her mouth is suddenly dry. Her eyes are still darting between his body, and his face – almost as if she's taking a look at him for the first time. He can almost hear his own heartbeat, and prays that she can't hear it too – it's near on bouncing out of his chest. _It's time Wheeler...it's time you tell her. Just man up and say something!_

Danny leans forward hoping that he won't scare her. She doesn't lean back; in fact it looks like she's leaning forwards. A flush spreads across her cheeks, and her eyes dart between his and his lips. She licks her lips once more and that's when he realises, that she feels it too. That electric he's always known was there. That fire that burns through him every time she looks at him.

He can practically see the look in her eyes change and it's something...something more. Like she wants him? _Hold on - she wants me?..._ _Oh God, you feel it too don't you Riley? Oh baby say something..._

Riley opens her mouth & **knock knock "** Riles...its Ben, please open up" Quickly scrambling to her feet she brushes past Danny, causing his whole body to tense up, and answer the door to his brother.

Heart hammering in his chest Danny is still in the same position as when she left him. He feels breathless, although he's not exerted himself. He feels dizzy; he feels confused; he feels happy; he feels angry – but the one thing for certain he feels is seriously turned on.

 _She didn't even touch me - Jeez...did I feel that...did she feel that? The way she looked at me, was like she was finally seeing me for me_

He slowly climbs to his feet and grabs a towel to dry off. The roughness of the towel reminds him that he's real...this is real. That she finally looked at him the way he'd always wanted her too. Quickly pulling back on his sweats and jumper he turns around to the door, and pulls it back ready to face her and tell her for once and always that they belong together.

"I just had to come over and see you...Riles I don't like that guy for you, I mean what sort of name is Josh anyways?...pffft he's a joke"... _oh gosh I've left Danny in the bathroom...what am I gonna do he's my best friend. He's my best friend...and I almost made out with him in my bathroom...oh god... "_ tell me you're not going to let him sweet talk you Riles. You're smarter than that...and besides *sigh* I think we should give each other another shot" _wait what?! Oh no..no no no no no Ben I mean...no_

The bathroom door slams shut and Danny is staring at his brother holding onto the hands of the woman he loves. His chest is heaving and his vision is blurry _no nooo god why now Ben. Why are you always coming between me and her. You don't even love her...not the way that I do. "_ Danny..what are you doing here?"

Danny looks at Riley...stares at her really. Waiting for her to say something, to explain why he's here. But she says nothing. For the longest time she stares between the brothers, eyes blinking frantically as if searching for something. It's then that Danny realises, it's not him. _It's not me..._ and with that he storms out of the apartment leaving the door open, and leaving the women he loves with the man who doesn't deserve her, but the man she wants despite that.

"Wait Riley...what's going on?" Ben stands in front of her as she went to go after Danny. _God Ben why now? Why are you in my way?_ He reaches out to touch her and she shrinks back slightly – "Riley?"

For the first time she sits back to take a proper look at Ben, and think about their relationship over the years. It's mainly been one sided, her pining for him – fighting for him, getting him, losing him...and for what? Has he really made her happy..did he ever really try to make her smile...did her ever look into her heart? Her heart.. _God Danny._

"Ben I think you should leave..." he stands confused, looking lost. "What do you mean Riles?" She pushes back her hair in frustration and lets out a small laugh "I mean you should leave. God all this time I thought I was the right person for you, and I tried to make myself the right person for you, for Emma..." "Riles I know that, this is why I'm here.." "No Ben let me finish. You shouldn't have to try and make yourself right for a person, you should just be...be that person and that should be enough". He looks around from left to right, trying to understand what she's saying. "Ben I'm not that person, not for you at least".

"Wait you're serious?"

"Ben it's so serious I could die"

"Is it Danny?" the question hanging in the air between them, until that smile spreads across her face, the one that only Danny can seem to bring. "It's Danny"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Drunkenness

Danny raced so quickly back to the apartment he scarcely remembered the journey. All he knew was that he had to leave Riley's, and quickly. He swore to himself there and then that he'd never let himself see Riley with another man, especially not his brother. As much as he loved his brother, and he did, he just wasn't right for her. He wasn't good enough for her – truth was no one would ever be good enough for her unless it was him.

But truth was she didn't want him either. _She would've said..._ _she would've said something..._ turning in to his room he begins to pace trying to get her out of his mind. _God I've had enough, I mean how much can one man take?! Why did I have to fall for her when she clearly will never love me...at least not the way I want her too..._

When pacing wasn't enough, and he couldn't get her out of his mind he played music so loud it practically vibrated around him. But still, all he could think about was how close he'd got to the one he wanted. He was so close, _so close..._ He could almost taste her – her lips looked so full and plump and he was so close to tasting them. ..after all these years. He punches the wall leaving a hole in the plaster, _she was there...she was right there..._

Storming into the kitchen he pushed passed Tucker "Hey man what's up" – 'Hey Wheeler, what's up man?" but nothing would get Danny to talk right now. He ignored Tucker, and everything but the rage that was consuming him. _I had my shot...and I blew it. I should've just...done something...done anything!_ Swinging the fridge door open, he takes out the bottle of jack daniels and beers and decides to have a party by himself. _Sure getting drunk will help!_

"Hi...you've reached Danny. I'm not available, but you know what to do **beep** " ..."Danny it's me...Riley. I don't know why you're not answering your phone, but please...please pick up. We need to talk...please". That wasn't the first message she'd left him, it'd only been an hour max since he left, but he wasn't answering and she had no idea where he was. _Danny where are you...?_

Biting her lip she throws her phone down exasperated and pushes back her hair. Having paced her apartment numerous times, she was well and truly sick of the sight of it. Leaving her place, she decided to try his apartment to see if he was there. _What's the worst that could happen Riley?...he could say that she imagined the whole thing..._ she slowed down a little to let that thought sink in... _why does that thought bother her so much? Did she really imagine that...the fire between them. It was so sudden, but somehow it felt...well it felt right._

In no time she'd made it to their apartment block, but hesitated at the stairs. _What if he's weird-ed out by what happened?_ She chews on her lip for a while debating whether to just leave and wait for him to call her, they'd have to talk about it at some point, but it has to be now _doesn't it?_

Summoning up the courage she slowly climbs the stairs and enters the building, trying to think of what to say... _he's my best friend we can just talk about this can't we? Can't we?...oh gosh what am I gonna do? I never had any time to think about Danny...I mean when he moved to New York I did feel that things were different...he used to look at me different..._

 _**flashback**_

Riley is literally so nervous to meet up with her best friend after all these years. Sure they'd skype'd and they talked or text each other numerous times a day, but they hadn't actually seen each other since they went to different colleges. She fluffs her new pixie cut in a passing window and touches up her lip gloss, she's not sure why but she wants to look her best. He knows all about her weight loss and is really proud of her, but she really wants him to be impressed by her. Finally satisfied that she looked as good as she'd be able too, she crosses the road and enters the outdoor coffee shop they agreed to meet up in.

As she enters she sees Danny straight away. Well it's not like she could miss him – he is six foot six tall and easily one of the most attractive men she's ever met, you know, aside from Ben. She sucks in a quick breath as she sees him turn slightly and she checks out his side profile. D _amn Wheeler, did you always look that good?_ Danny then turns, and when he sees her his smile literally robs her of the breath she just took. He is practically beaming at her – his smile touching his eyes _woah look at those eyes...were they always that blue?_ "Riles! Hey" and before she knows it she's in the air in his arms and he's spinning her, her...Rigantor, around in the air like she weighs nothing – and he's looking at her like she is everything.

"Oh my gosh Danny" she giggles...she's never been a giggler - like ever! Finally bringing her down slightly he wraps her in his arms and squeezes her so tight before letting her slide down his body _jeez he's got bigger, just check out those arms...woah Wheeler you're...hot!?._ Looking down into her face she stares back up at him and it's like the air has been stolen from her lungs. He leans forward and she can feel her face burning while she waits for him to say something, his eyes get a bit cloudy and then suddenly clear before he says"Riles...you look so good" and she grins from ear to ear noticing the blush on his face. _I made Danny Wheeler blush, I'm so gonna make Ben fall!"_

**flashback end**

On the roof top Danny is sitting in the tree house swigging on the jack daniels. The beers have all been polished off and they're lying on their sides scattered around the roof. _Why did she have to love him...I mean what does he have that I don't?_ **Swig...swig...swig** Danny wipes away at the little trail of jack running down his jaw, _Pffft she's probably sitting over there right now cooing over him, and he doesn't even appreciate her..._ **swig**

He locates the piece of wood he hid in the tree house all those years ago. Even though he broke it, he really regrets doing that as he feels like he set himself up for failure with her ever since. After he came back from Paris he found the pieces, and hid them behind the tree house so he could still hold on to the idea of RP + DP TLA.

His fingers caress her initials in the wood and he remembers a time when he thought that he'd be the one she ends up with. His grip gets tighter on it when he remembers all the times he tried to tell her how he felt..." _someone who'll look into your heart and know exactly what you're thinking"..."you'll make a beautiful bride someday..."..."I'm in love with you and think we should be together!..._

Throwing down the wood in frustration he throws his head back and gulps down jack until his chest burns. Wiping his mouth he realises that his eyes are also wet. _Great so not only am I a loser, I'm behaving like a girl. Good job Wheeler, no wonder she doesn't want to be with you._ He brings the bottle slowly to his lips and chuckles to himself _I wonder when I'm likely to be sober again,_ Danny's brow creases when he tries to take a swig and realises that nothing has come out.

He licks the rim of the bottle then sighs in frustration, _even Jack is letting me down today_ he shakily stands up and decides to make a toast with the empty bottle. Swaying slightly, he clutches the bottle to his chest - "To Riley...my best friend...actually...my ex best friend. For ruining me for all women and..and...and to destroying my happiness and my life" and throws the bottle across the roof.

Hearing a gasp he swings himself around and sees Riley standing there by the door holding herself. Her eyes are brimming with tears that are threatening to fall and she looks so hurt, "I ruined your life..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Tentative explorations

In normal circumstances Danny would've been hurt if he'd ever said anything that made Riley upset. He'd spent so much of his life trying to bring happiness into her life, he'd never even thought about what it was like to make her cry. Apart from the time he told her he was leaving to live with Georgie in Paris, and she cried.

But why should he care right now, she'd spent the better part of 20 years holding on to his heart, and for what. She'd never loved him, at least not the way he wanted her too. _But, why did she cry? She had Ben, why would she care if I was leaving to live a lie and try get over her with someone else?_ Thinking back to that time he remembers how sad he felt realising that he wouldn't wake up and be able to see her every day. That he couldn't just turn up to her apartment and spend the day or night in her company laughing, _but she had Ben, why would she care if I wasn't there anymore?_

Brown eyes stare into his, and he can see the hurt on her face. The hurt he'd just caused..and while he feels guilty, he feels angry at the same time. _Why does she get to be upset over one little thing he said, when she's tortured him his whole life by being in love with his brother...and dating every other guy except the one who actually loves her...the one who deserves her._ He stares at her, committing her face to his memory for the millionth time, the curve of her lips, her full lashes – but he hates what he sees in her eyes. The pain that they're reflecting back, _what I caused._

Riley can feel the tears hot and heavy sliding down her face as she watches her best friend stare at her as if she has broken his heart. She can see his brow furrow as he's staring at her, and she can't quite make out why he's looking at her so differently. In that moment she decides that she doesn't want to see her friend like this anymore, _if I've hurt him so much, I have to leave._ She turns and begins to open the door to leave the roof top.

As she tries to pull the door back a huge body crashes clumsily into hers. She can feel his chest breathing erratically, and notices that his arms are against the door either side of her face, trapping her there.

For the longest time she can feel his big body dragging in breaths, and exhale shakily as if he's just run in the Olympics. Although she's trapped against the door, she isn't afraid...well not really. She just doesn't know why he's keeping her there when he just said he practically hated her. Finally, she hears him say something. "Turn around" he whispers into her left ear. _Turn around...why?_

After several moments of hesitation, she decides that the only way she can get out of that door is to turn around and face him. She slowly turns around, and sighs deeply before trying to find the courage to open her eyes. The last time she did her best friend was staring at her with such hurt, she couldn't stand to look at them.

Taking some deep breaths, she finally decides to open her eyes, but she's surprised by what she sees. Something has replaced the hurt and anger in his eyes; it's something deeper, something more, something carnal. Her breath catches, and she can't help but stare into his blue eyes...before she glances at his lips while she suddenly is struggling to pull in air.

It takes Danny only a moment before he acts on impulse. His heart is thrumming in his ear drums and he can't stand being this close to her without touching her. He slams his lips onto hers, and takes his time devouring them slowly. They're soft, and full and better than he'd ever imagined. Better than he'd even dared to dream.

His lips are firm and insistent, and when he feels her responding and setting a different pace, he groans and pushes himself closer to her. He tilts his head so he can get closer and his hands move without warning to cup her face gently . As her mouth slightly opens he takes the opportunity to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and with one hand he pulls her body against his so he can feel her. His hand caresses her ribs, and he feels her strain closer to him. _Oh my god this is actually happening._ Even though it's clumsy due to his intoxication, he doesn't care. He's finally kissing the girl of his dreams, and she's kissing him back!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The first kiss

 ******Flashback ******

Danny loves being in Riley's room, it's covered in her perfume – and he loves her perfume more than anything else in the world. It's his favourite smell. Even though her mother doesn't seem to like them very much – well Ben very much, she seems to like their friendship. Although he shouldn't be in her room (no boys allowed), he practically has grown up in her room, and her in his.

Moving around her vanity he notices the t-shirt she's kept of his. He loves the fact she still wears it to bed sometimes ...not that he spies on her or anything. I mean Ben wanted to move rooms with him – and it's not like he looks out of his window all of the time... _just every morning and most nights._

"Riles, you've got nothing to worry about. Kissing is easy" Danny smirks, well he has kissed most of the cheerleaders in school and he's pretty experienced in it now. Pretending that he's looking in the mirror at his newly grown moustache, he stares at her in sitting on her bed cuddling her beanie babies. _Gosh she looks beautiful today, with her glasses off I can look at her beautiful brown eyes. I could melt in them._

'Will you teach me Danny?' _wait what did she just say?! '_ I mean I want to know how to kiss before he kisses me. What if I'm bad? Danny please you have to help me' _crap crap what do I do – I mean I really wanna kiss her and to know that I'm her first kiss, well...I've dreamt about it..._ "Please Danny?". Glancing into her big brown eyes he knows there is only one answer he can give, sighing he gives in to the inevitable 'Urm...sure okay Riles'.

Rubbing his hands quickly on his jeans so he can try and clear the clamminess off, Danny walks slowly across the room to his best friend. He hopes he's not, but he knows that his ears and cheeks are burning and probably giving him away. He notices that Riley has shifted on her bed slightly so that her legs dangle over the edge, and he takes a deep breath before sitting down close to her. His heart is practically throwing itself out of his ribcage, and he's trying his hardest not to smile. _I mean I've dreamt about this moment forever...sure it didn't involve me teaching her to kiss another guy, but hey it still means I get to kiss her first! Please don't mess this up – stay cool Danny – stay frosty!_

Noticing that Riley has closed the very small distance between them on the bed, Danny turns and smiles...well beams at his best friend in what he hopes is an encouraging manner. He knows she's shy about a lot of things, and wants her to know that she can trust him. As he leans it, he's stopped by her hands pushing him away slightly and cannot help but feel a little dejected. "Hey Danny...I know you've kissed a lot of girls and they've got waaaaay more experience than me...and you know, you're really experienced too...well...what I'm trying to say is, I might be really bad at this. And I guess...well just don't laugh at me okay?"

"Riles, I can hand on heart promise that I won't laugh at you...and you're gonna be great by the way. I know it" Watching her beam back at him gives him the last bit of encouragement he needs. Moving his hands up to cup her face, he knows that he has to savour this moment. Her eyes close in slow motion, and while he'd love to see her expression when he kisses her, he knows that he'd never be able to keep his eyes open.

Her lips pucker oh so slightly _oh my god, they're so full and beautiful...am I ready for this?_ Stroking her skin once, he knows he can go through with this. He leans down, wets his lips at the last moment and gently eases his lips on to hers. For a split second, he feels like he's not able to breathe – he could bask in this moment forever and then the feeling hits him like a sledgehammer. _Oh my god – this feels so much better than I thought. He r lips...they taste so good...just so so good._

He can hear his heart thrumming in his ears and everything in his being is telling him to deepen the kiss, to show her just how much he wants this...wants her. But he knows that as this is her first kiss, it should be more sweet than seductive. His arms tense to try and restrain him from putting more into the kiss, but suddenly her hands curl around his forearms and she pulls him closer - _does she want this?_

Feeling brave he sucks in her bottom lip and encourages her to follow his lead. She's shy at first, he can feel it when she doesn't immediately follow him, but slowly she starts to do the same. It shocks Danny that she's being so brave...it also shocks him that all it's taken is a little kiss from his best friend to cause him some serious issues in the trouser department. Realising he's got very little time before he'll need to make a sharp exit, he decides to abandon some restraint and pulls harder on her bottom lip. When she makes a sweet 'o' with her mouth, he flicks his tongue against hers just so he knows how it feels. He didn't prepare himself for her to do the same, or to moan so sweetly into his mouth.

This is his undoing – he can feel himself straining against his jeans and it's just so uncomfortable _crap she can't see this, she'll freak out._ Danny releases her quickly, and thanks the lord that her eyes haven't opened just yet. He turns around so she won't see the 'issue' she's created, and so that he doesn't go back in for another sweet, torturing kiss. He knows if he stares at her sweet full lips, he'll be a goner.

Making up an excuse quickly, Danny tells her that he's going home as he has something to do. He acknowledges that her eyes have opened and she's looking at him confused, and expectant. Realising he can't just leave her like this _she'll think it's her – that she did something wrong._ "See Riles, told you you'd be great at this. Pretty smooth moves for your first kiss". Seeing her smile split her face in two, he knows he can make a get-away before she notices his 'situation'. "I'll call you later, kay?"

Walking down the stairs Danny can't help but grin, _I was her first kiss...now I just need to find a way to become her last first kiss._

 ******flashback end******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Forgotten

"Waaaah"

"It's okay Emma, it's okay baby...shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh"... _Urgh...oh jeeez my head..._ Danny grunts into his pillow hearing his niece's cries in what he assumes is the morning. _Oh my gosh...why are you up so early?!_ He sits up in bed very slowly and braces himself before opening his eyes. Instead of the light billowing through his blinds, he notices that it's actually quite dark. _What time is it?_ Shuffling around in bed, he manages to make it out of the covers, and notices that he's pretty much fully dressed, except for his sneakers – which are neatly stored under his chair. Thinking that it's weird they've been stashed away nicely, when the rest of his room is a tip, Danny shrugs it off and goes to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror Danny lets out a big sigh. _I look like crap...jeeez._ He runs the cold water tap and flicker his finger tips under the stream for a moment, before collecting a handful and throwing it on his face. Taking the time to rub the water around his face, he tries to recall something, anything from last night... _nope blank. oh well, it's probably better that I forgot what happened, the way that I feel._ Turning on the shower he knows he needs to get himself ready for whatever is left of his day, and he can't remember the last time he got so ridiculously drunk. Must've been before Emma...before he'd assumed the role of super uncle and made that little girl his first priority..well second if you counted Riley. _Riley...gosh...how did things get so complicated?_

For what was probably the millionth, no billionth time in his life he thinks about his pint sized best friend. Not many people would look at them and have placed them together, with him being a goliath and clumsy and not the most academically gifted, and her so petite and put together and so smart _boy was she smart._ He'd watch her study for hours under the guise of actually doing some form of homework, but funnily enough no matter how hard he'd tried to focus – she always seemed to be the answer for each and every question.

He sighs frustratingly into the mirror as he remembers her leaving him for Ben once again yesterday, and while he can't help but feel heartbroken he knows that he needs to get over this weird obsession he has with his best friend. Sure, he knows that he's the only guy that knows all of her secrets and yeah he can read every emotion in those beautiful eyes – but she'd already picked the Wheeler brother she wanted, and it wasn't him. Clambering in the shower he resolves himself to be completely normal in front on her and not let her know that she'd broken his heart. _It's not like it's the first time..._

Riley

Riley is staring in the mirror wondering how she looks so different this morning. Nothing major really, not that anyone would notice to look at her, but she feels different. She feels great, no strike that, she feels wonderful! Sure the night hadn't ended the way she wanted it too, what with Danny falling into a stupor after they'd moved things to the old tree house, but it certainly hadn't started that way either.

Resting her palm on her neck, she thinks about the way his kisses were travelling up her neck last night, and the way he was pulling her to him like he needed her. She'd always known Danny was attractive, more so after they'd met up in that coffee shop after all these years, but woah –she had no idea just how sexy he could be. They way he'd kissed her last night, and the way his arms held on to her, she really had no memory of any man ever wanting her that much. She smiles at herself absently in the mirror when she realises that she's holding onto herself – believing that it's still him. _Gosh, get it together girl._ Running a comb through her short pixie crop one more time, she grins at herself in the mirror – before grabbing her bag and leaving her apartment.

It's only a short walk to the boys apartment, but it feels like forever to Riley. She can feels herself practically jogging in her heels at one point, and has to chuckle to herself before slowing down. _He's probably not even up yet._ As she reaches their building she can see that the elevator is already in use, and decides to climb the stairs.

By about her 6th flight of stairs Riley is regretting not waiting for the lift. _I know I said I needed to get back into the gym again, but this is ridiculous!_ Trudging on she reaches the floor the boys apartment is on, and takes a moment to fix her hair and the slight beading of perspiration on her forehead. Rather than knock the door, she enters the front room and settles down on the couch as she can hear the shower running and assumes that Danny is getting ready. As she's sitting there she notices that there's a bag on the table, a very nice bag. _That's too nice for Mrs Wheeler...and it's certainly too nice for anyone who'd be dating Tucker...who's bag is this?_ As she screws up her face trying to work out who the bag belongs to, she suddenly hears a voice that she knows too well from Danny's room.

"Hey Danny, do you think I can borrow this? Oh hey Riley"

"Georgie..."


End file.
